Sensor assemblies are used in many automotive applications, including in engine compartments. As an example, the engine manifold typically includes sensors for sensing manifold pressure, manifold air temperature, or both, or for sensing other manifold conditions. For example, the sensor may be a manifold air pressure (MAP) sensor and the sensing component may be a pressure port or pressure sensing element. Alternatively, the sensor may be a temperature manifold air pressure sensor (TMAP), and the sensing components may be a temperature sensing element and a pressure sensing element. Still alternatively, the sensor may be a temperature sensor, with the sensing component being a temperature sensing element.
Such sensor generally houses the sensing elements in a housing. Leads or terminals of the sensor are positioned in electrical engagement with the sensing elements, such that the data gathered by the sensing elements can be transmitted across the terminals, through a mating interface and to a controller which controls the engine.
While many of these known sensor assemblies operate properly in the environment in which they are positioned, the assembly of the various components within the housing of the sensor is difficult and expensive, requiring specialized equipment. As an example, the pressure sensing element and the temperature sensing element of a TMAP sensor may be placed in electrical connection with the terminals of the housing by means of wire bonding. This requires precise handling of the wire bonds and accurate soldering of the wires to the elements and the terminals. Alternatively, the sensing elements may be positioned and secured to a printed circuit board or other such substrate and the substrate placed in electrical connection with the terminals of the housing by means of wire bonding. Again, this requires precise handling of the wire bonds and accurate soldering of the wires to the substrate and the terminals. This requires expensive assembly machinery. In addition, once assembled, it is difficult to repair or replace any of the components if one or more of the sensing elements are found to be defective. The reliability of sensors made using known methods is also suspect, particularly in environments in which the sensor is exposed to extreme vibration. In addition, the solder contains lead which is not environmentally friendly.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a sensor assembly, such as a TMAP sensor, which can be assembled without the use of expensive and complicated machinery. It would also be beneficial to provide a sensor assembly which can be easily repaired, is environmentally friendly, and which is reliable over time.